wayofislamfandomcom-20200215-history
ʿAqeedah
= ʿAqeedah = ʿAqeedah (Arabic: عقيدة‎, plural Arabic: عقائد‎, ʿaqaaʾid, also sometimes spelled Aqeeda, Aqidah or ʿAqīda) is an Islamic term meaning creed. Any religious belief system, or creed, can be considered an example of aqeedah. However this term has taken a significant technical usage in Muslim history and theology, denoting those matters over which Muslims hold conviction. It is a branch of Islaamic studies describing the beliefs of the Islaamic faith. Literally, the word ʿAqeedah is derived from the triconsonantal root ʿqd (ʿaqada), which means "to tie" or "knot". Introduction See: Islaam, Imaan, Ihsaan. According to Muslim scholar Cyril Glasse, "systematic statements of belief became necessary, from early Islam on, initially to refute heresies, and later to distinguish points of view and to present them, as the divergences of schools of theology or opinion increased. The "first" creed written as "a short answer to the pressing heresies of the time" is known as Fiqh Akbar and ascribed to Abu Ḥanifa. Two well known creeds were the Fiqh Akbar II "representative" of the al-Ash'ari, and Fiqh Akbar III, "representative" of the Ash-Shafi'i. Al-Ghazali also had a ʿAqeedah. These creeds were more detailed than those described below. Six articles of belief The six articles of faith or belief, derived from the Qur'aan and Sunnah (Arkan al-Imam), are accepted by all Muslims. While there are differences between Shias and Sunnis and other different schools or sects, concerning issues such as the attributes of God or about the purpose of angels, the six articles are not disputed. The six Sunni articles of belief are: # Belief in God (Allah), the one and only one worthy of all worship (tawhid). # Belief in the Angels (mala'ika). # Belief in the Books (kutub) sent by God (including the Qurʾaan). # Belief in all the Prophets (nabi) and Messengers (rusul) sent by God # Belief in the Day of Judgment (qiyama) and in the Resurrection (life after death). # Belief in Destiny (Fate) and Free Will ( qadr/Jabr) The first five are based on several Qurʾaanic creeds: : Whoever disbelieveth in God and His angels and His scriptures and His messengers and the Last Day, he verily wandered far stray (4:136) : Who is an enemy of God, His Angels, His Messengers, Gabriel and Michael! Then, lo! God is an enemy to the disbelievers (2:98) : …righteous is he who believeth in God and the Last Day and the angels and the scripture and the prophets (2:177) : …believer believe in God and His angels and His scriptures and His messengers (2:285) The sixth point made it into the creed because of the first theological controversy in Islaam. Although not connected with the sunni/shiʿi controversy about the succession, the majority of Twelver Shiʿites do not stress God's limitless power (qadar), but rather is boundless justice ʿadl as the sixth point of believe – this does not mean that Sunnis deny his justice, or Shiʿites negate his power, just the emphasis is different. In Sunni and Shia view, having ImaanImaanliterally means to have belief in Six articles. However the importance of Iman relies heavily upon reasons. Islam explicitly asserts that belief should be maintained in that which can be proven using faculties of perception and conception. Tawhid Tawhid ("doctrine of Oneness") is the concept of monotheism in Islam. It is the religion's most fundamental concept and holds that God (Allah) is one (waaḥid) and unique (aaḥad), and the Only One worthy of Worship which is exactly what Jews and Christians also believe that only the Uncreated can be worshiped. A creature cannot be worshiped. This is idolatry. According to Islaamic belief, Allah is the proper way to address God, and humble submission to his will, divine ordinances and commandments is the pivot of the Muslim faith. "He is the only God, creator of the universe, and the judge of humankind." "He is unique (waaḥid) and inherently one (aaḥad), all-merciful and omnipotent." The Qur'aan declares "the reality of Allah, His inaccessible mystery, His various names, and His actions on behalf of His creatures. Imaan Imaan, in Islamic theology denotes a believer's faith in the metaphysical aspects of Islam. Its most simple definition is the belief in the six articles of faith, known as arkaan al-Imaan. Hadith of Gabriel The Hadith of Gabriel includes the Five Pillars of Islam (Tawhid, Salat, Sawm, Zakat, Hajj) in answer to the question, "O messenger of God, what is Islaam?" This hadith is sometimes called the "truly first and most fundamental creed". Salat Salat, is the practice of formal worship in Islaam. Its importance for Muslims is indicated by its status as one of the Five Pillars of Islaam, with a few dispensations for those for whom it would be difficult. People who find it physically difficult can perform Salat in a way suitable for them. To perform valid Salat, Muslims must be in a state of ritual purity, which is mainly achieved by ritual ablution and bathing, (wuḍu/ghusul), according to prescribed procedures. So laws of hygiene are also included. Sawm Sawm, is the word for fasting regulated by Islamic jurisprudence. In the terminology of Islamic law, sawm means to abstain from eating, drinking (including water) and sexual intercourse from dawn till dusk. The observance of sawm during the Islaamic holy month of Ramadan is one of the Five Pillars of Islaam, but is not confined to that month. Zakat Zakat, or alms-giving is the practice of charitable giving by Muslims based on accumulated wealth, and is obligatory(Fardh) for all who are able to do so. It is considered to be a personal responsibility for Muslims to ease economic hardship for others and eliminate inequality. Hajj The Hajj, is an Islamic pilgrimage to Mecca and the largest gathering of Muslims in the world every year. It is one of the five pillars of Islaam, and a religious duty which must be carried out by every able-bodied Muslim who can afford to do so at least once in his or her lifetime. Other tenants In addition some Muslims include Jihad, Dawah as part of ʿAqeedah Jihad Jihad, literally means to endeavor, strive, labor to apply oneself, to concentrate, to work hard, to accomplish. It could be used to refer to those who physically, mentally or economically serve in the way of Allah. Dawah Da‘wah ("invitation") means the proselytizing or preaching of Islaam. Da‘wah literally means "issuing a summon" or "making an invitation", being an active participle of a verb meaning variously "to summon" or "to invite". A Muslim who practices da‘wah, either as a religious worker or in a volunteer community effort, is called a daa‘ee (داعي plural du‘aah, gen: du‘aat دعاة). A daa‘ee is thus a person who invites people to understand Islam through dialogue, not unlike the Islamic equivalent of a missionary inviting people to the faith, prayer and manner of Islaamic life. Eschatology Eschatology is literally understood as the last things or ultimate things and in Muslim theology, eschatology refers to the end of this world and what will happen in the next world or hereafter. Eschatology covers the death of human beings, their souls after their bodily death, the total destruction of this world, the resurrection of human souls, the final judgment of human deeds by Allah after the resurrection, and the rewards and punishments for the believers and non-believers respectively. The places for the believers in the hereafter are known as Paradise and for the non-believers as Hell. Views specific to other Muslim schools In the history of Muslim theology, there have been theological schools among Muslims displaying both similarities and differences with each other in regard to beliefs. Shiʿi beliefs and practices Shiʿi Muslims hold that there are five articles of belief. Similar to the Sunnis, the Shiʿis do not believe in complete predestination, or complete free will. They believe(as mainstream Sunni's) that in human life there is a both free will and predestination. Twelver's Roots of Religion (Uṣool ad-Deen) # Tawhīd (Oneness): The Oneness of Allah. # Adalah (Justice): The Justice of Allah. # Nubuwwah (Prophethood): Allah has appointed perfect and infallible prophets and messengers to teach mankind the religion (i.e. a perfect system on how to live in "peace".) # Imamah (Leadership): God has appointed specific leaders to lead and guide mankind — a prophet appoints a custodian of the religion before his demise. # Qiyamah (The Day of Judgment): Allah will raise mankind for Judgment Isma'ili beliefs The branch of Islam known as the Isma'ilis is the second largest Shiʿi community. They observe the following pillars of Islam: # Imamah # Nubuwwah # Qiyamah Muʿtazilite In terms of the relationship between human beings and their creator, Mu'tazilites emphasize human free will over predestination. They also reduced the divine attributes to the divine essence. Athari For the Atharis, the "clear" meaning of the Qur'aan and especially the prophetic traditions have sole authority in matters of belief, as well as law, and to engage in rational disputation, even if one arrives at the truth, is absolutely forbidden.] Atharis engage in an amodal reading of the Qur'aan, as opposed to one engaged in Ta'wil (metaphorical interpretation). They do not attempt to rationally conceptualize the meanings of the Qur'aan and believe that the real meanings should be consigned to God alone (tafwid). This theology was taken from exegesis of the Qur'aan and statements of the early Muslims and later codified by a number of scholars including Ahmad ibn Hanbal and Ibn Qudamah. Literature pertaining to creed Many Muslim scholars have attempted to explain Islamic creed in general, or specific aspects of 'aqeedah. The following list contains some of the most well-known literature. Sunni literature * Mukhtasar Shu'ab al-Imān or "The 77 branches of faith" by the Imām al-Bayhaqi * al-ʿAqīdah aṭ-Ṭaḥāwiyya or "The Fundamentals of Islamic Creed by the Imām aṭ-Ṭaḥāwī. This has been accepted by almost all Sunni Muslims (Atharis, Ashʿarīs,Māturīdīs). Several Islamic scholars have written about the Tahawiyya creed, including Ali al-Qari, 'Abd al- Ghani al-Ghunaymi, Ibn Abī 'l-ʿIzz and Ibn Bāz. * al-ʿAqīdah al-Wāsiṭiyyah or "The Fundamentals of Islamic Creed as given to the people of Wāsiṭ, Iraq" by Ibn Taymiya.(Salafist Imam, not accepted by all Sunni's) * Sharh as Sunnah or the Explanation of the Sunna by Al-Barbahaaree. Lists approximately 170 points pertaining to the fundamentals of Aqidah. * Khalq Af'aal al-Ibad (The Creation of the acts of Servants) by Bukhari. It shows the opinion of early scholars (Salaf) but it does not cover all topics. * Lum'at-ul-'Itiqaad by Ibn Qudamah. Details the creed of the early Imams of the Sunni Muslims and one of the key works in Athari creed. * al-Uloow by al-Dhahabī. Details the opinions of early scholars on matters of creed. * Ibaanah by Abu al-Hasan al-Ash'ari. * Risālah al-Qudsiyyah or "The Jerusalem Tract" by Imam Hamid al-Ghazali where the rules of faith are discussed. * Sa'd al-Din al-Taftazani on the Creed of Najm al-Din Abu Hafs al-Nasafi * The Foundations of Aqeedah - Imam Hamid al-Ghazali Shia literature * Shiʿite Islam Muḥammad Ḥusayn al-Ṭabāṭabāʾī: translated by Hossein Nasr; (also reprinted under the title Shi'a.)" * Root and Branches of Faith by Maqbul Hussein Rahim * Shi'ism Doctrines, Thought and Spirituality by Hossein Nasr